


Camorra Kisses

by Laylah



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The badges—probably the Feds—must have wanted to make a big deal out of this one. It means they probably won't get too rough, but it means not resisting too hard, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camorra Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This one was entirely inspired by [a real-life version in the news](http://fivefamiliesnyc.blogspot.com/2011/06/sealed-with-kiss-how-mafia-makes-deal.html). Mafia men kissing, jdskahf.
> 
> Also it is now available as podfic, recorded by Rhea, here: http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1832814.html

This has been a pretty great year for the Martillo family, one of the best ones Firo can remember. Their imports are doing really well, and their local insurance policies are getting solid returns. But even though they're making money, they're not having a lot of trouble with the other families, either—they've got the Gandors on one side of them, and that's a nice solid decades-long alliance, and on the other side they've got what's left of the Caravellas, who took over the territory that used to belong to the Runoratas and then made the same mistake of trying to muscle in on a family full of immortals. By now they won't be in any shape to pick fights for years, assuming they don't just get swallowed up themselves. So the Martillos are in a great spot. The don's in a good mood almost all the time, it seems like.

Everybody's luck turns eventually, though.

They've been having a friendly business dinner, Firo and Maiza and Luck and the new guy the Gandors have brought on to help with their bookkeeping, with a few of the other guys around just in case—being immortal is no excuse for getting sloppy, the older guys like to say. They come out of the restaurant laughing, happy, full of good food and just enough chianti to make New York a little fuzzy at the edges, and suddenly there are six guys in suits getting right up in their space. Some of their backup start reaching into their jackets, and Firo shakes his sleeve loose enough that his knife would drop in another second—and then one of the strangers flashes a badge.

"Maiza Avaro," the guy says. "We'd like you to come with us, please."

"Oh dear," Maiza says. He raises his hands, empty, and smiles like he's never been a threat to anybody. Firo might believe it, if he'd never seen how Maiza handles a knife. "What seems to be the trouble, gentlemen?"

"We'll talk it over once you're in custody," the first of the badges says.

Maiza keeps smiling. "I do have the right to remain silent," he says.

The badge's eyes narrow.

Luck nudges Firo with one elbow. "Fotografi," he murmurs. Firo looks in the direction Luck nods—yeah, there are a couple of guys with cameras over there, and they're aiming this way. The badges—probably the Feds—must have wanted to make a big deal out of this one. It means they probably won't get too rough, but it means not resisting too hard, either.

"Maiza," Firo says unhappily. Things were going so well.

"One moment," Maiza says to the badge who's been making the demands. He turns to Firo and shrugs apologetically—and then grabs Firo by the shoulder and hauls him in for a kiss, _hard_.

It's a message, plain as day, and Firo would pass it on to Don Martillo except he can see flashes going off out of the corner of his eye and he's not going to need to say anything. The don's going to see this on the evening news. _Ennis_ is going to see this on the evening news. The badges are probably freaking out. The journalists definitely are. But all that matters is that Maiza is kissing him, rough and wet and sloppy, with all the feeling he can put into it, right here where everyone can see this and it's—it's a message for Don Martillo, and a different message for the badges, and maybe Firo thinks it's a different message for him, too, so he kisses back as best he can, saying what he knows better than to put into words: _Stay strong, Maiza. Don't let them break you. I believe in you._

Two of the badges haul Maiza off him, and a third steps in to get in Firo's way when he instinctively tries to follow. "Back off," the badge says. "Unless you've got something you want to tell the investigators, too."

Firo meets Maiza's eyes over the guy's shoulder, and Maiza nods. The flush to his lips from kissing is already starting to fade.

The badges muscle Maiza off toward a car, and Firo makes himself hold still. Luck squeezes his shoulder and says nothing. There's really nothing more that needs to be said.


End file.
